


Zweifel(los)

by Naruthien



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Deutsch | German, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, mentions of torture and drugging, set sometime between TEH and TSoT
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthien/pseuds/Naruthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Sherlock während eines Falls verschwindet, liegt es an John Watson, seinen besten Freund zu retten – nicht nur vor einem Serienkiller, sondern auch vor sich selbst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweifel(los)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Doubt(less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219248) by [Naruthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthien/pseuds/Naruthien)



> Seit ich jüngst wieder begonnen habe, Akte X zu schauen, geht mir die „You may not be who you are“-Szene zwischen Mulder und Scully im arktischen Eis (Folge 1x07, Ice) einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Gepaart mit meiner Sherlock-Obsession, ist diese Kurzgeschichte dabei rausgekommen. Veröffentlich anlässlich des „Speak you own language day“ auf Tumblr. Und noch ein Disclaimer: Ich bin kein Arzt und habe mir mein medizinisches Halbwissen hauptsächlich über Wikipedia angeeignet. Für Korrekturen und konstruktive Kritik bin ich jederzeit dankbar!

John holt tief Luft und wirft einen letzten Blick auf die gefesselte Wache hinter ihm, während er die Pistole des Mannes sichert und in seinen Hosenbund steckt. Er spürt wie sich das kalte Metall an seinen Rücken schmiegt, unsichtbar unter seiner schwarzen Jacke. Der Mann ist bewusstlos, und wird es wohl auch noch eine Weile bleiben. Die Platzwunde am Kopf, verursacht durch Johns Pistolengriff, blutet zwar heftig, aber das haben Platzwunden so an sich; sie sehen meist schlimmer aus als sie tatsächlich sind. Da eine Gehirnerschütterung nicht unwahrscheinlich ist, hat John den Mann mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen auf die Seite gelegt – der über viele Jahre antrainierte Arzt-Instinkt ist schwer abzulegen, und auch wenn John kein Mitleid mit der Wache hat, will er nicht Schuld daran sein, fahrlässig einen qualvollen Tod durch Ersticken am eigenen Erbrochenen verursacht zu haben.

Vor John befindet sich eine rostige Metalltür mit einem schweren, langen Hebelgriff: Der Eingang zu einem Kühlhaus. Soweit John auf seinem nächtlichen Erkundungsgang hat erkennen können, ist das Gebäude zwar abrissreif, aber irgendjemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, es notdürftig mit Strom zu versorgen. Die nackte Glühbirne über Johns Kopf wirft ein fahles Licht auf die Metalltür – hinter dem kleinen Sichtfenster herrscht dagegen undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.

Langsam und vorsichtig zieht John am Hebelgriff. Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass der Entführer im dunklen Raum sitzt, aber wenn John eines beim Militär gelernt hat, dann, dass Vorsicht besser ist als Nachsicht. Der Hebel lässt sich erstaunlich leicht drehen, und fast geräuschlos schiebt John die Tür einen Spalt auf. Kein kalter Luftzug – die Klimaanlage des Kühlhauses scheint der Entführer also nicht repariert zu haben. Er lauscht, bemüht mehr als nur seinen eigenen Atem und das Pochen seines eigenen Pulses zu hören. War das da nicht gerade ein Atemgeräusch?

John streckt die Hand durch den Türspalt und tastet an der Wand nach einem Lichtschalter. Ha, da ist er! Mit der entsicherten Pistole in der anderen Hand legt John den Schalter um und stößt gleichzeitig die Tür mit der Schulter auf. Die Neonröhren an der Decke erwachen flackernd zum Leben und tauchen den Raum in kaltes Licht. Johns Blick fällt sofort auf die reglose Gestalt, die auf dem Metalltisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand liegt. Die schwarzen Locken, die markanten Wangenknochen – kein Zweifel, es ist Sherlock.

Alle Vorsicht vergessend, rennt John zum Tisch, während sich seine Gedanken überschlagen. Gott, bitte lass ihn am Leben sein! Sherlock darf nicht tot sein, er darf es einfach nicht sein, nicht nach all dem, was sie zusammen durchgestanden haben. John hat einst gesehen wie Sherlock in den sicheren Tod gestützt ist, er hat zwei verdammte Jahre lang seinen toten Körper betrauert, und es darf jetzt nicht so enden.

Als hätte jemand sein Stoßgebet erhört, hebt sich Sherlocks Brustkorb zu einem schwachen Einatem. Ein Stein fällt John vom Herzen – bis er sich den bewusstlosen Körper näher ansieht. Sherlocks nackter Oberkörper ist von Brandwunden, Schnitten und Prellungen übersät. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hat ihn gefoltert – so, wie auch seine anderen Opfer zuvor. Sherlocks Hände und Füße sind mit Ledermanschetten an das Metallgestell des Tisches gefesselt. Die Haut unter den Manschetten ist blutig wundgescheuert.

Johns Blick fällt auf Sherlocks Arme. Noch mehr Wunden, und dazwischen: Einstichstellen an den Armbeugen. Auch das passt zum Modus Operandi des Täters. Das Toxikologielabor von Scotland Yard hatte zwar nicht feststellen können, was den anderen Opfern injiziert worden war, aber das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, schließlich befanden sich alle für mindestens eine Woche in der Gewalt des Killers, bevor er sie schließlich tötete. Genug Zeit für den Körper, die meisten Drogen abzubauen und auszuscheiden. Sherlock war dagegen erst vor drei Tagen verschwunden. Es waren die längsten drei Tage in Johns Leben. Nur einem glücklichen Zufall und den aufmerksamen Ohren eines Mitglieds von Sherlocks Obdachlosen-Netzwerk ist es zu verdanken, dass John überhaupt hier ist.

Johns Blick wandern weiter nach oben. Auch Sherlocks Gesicht ist übel zugerichtet. Das linke Auge ist blau und geschwollen. Das aus der aufgeplatzten Unterlippe geflossene Blut ist mittlerweile zu einer rostroten Kruste erstarrt. Johns Zeige- und Mittelfinger legen sich vorsichtig auf Sherlocks Schlagader. Sein Puls ist eindeutig zu schnell – Tachykardie, wahrscheinlich Medikamenten-induziert.

John wirft einen besorgten Blick zur Tür. Von der Wache ist nichts zu sehen oder zu hören, aber plötzlich streift sein Blick die halb im Schatten liegende rechte Zimmerecke. Eine weitere reglose Gestalt ist dort zu sehen, halb sitzend und halb liegend, die Hände über dem Kopf gefesselt und an einem Haken in der Wand befestigt. Ein zweites Entführungsopfer.

John dreht sich zurück zu dem Mann um, der reglos vor ihm liegt. „Sherlock!“ Johns Stimme ist zwar nur ein Flüstern, doch in dem stillen, kahlen Raum wirkt sie unnatürlich laut. Sherlocks Augenlider flattern, während er langsam zu sich kommt. „Sherlock, wach auf! Komm schon, wir müssen hier weg!“ John wagt es nicht, die Stimme zu mehr als einem eindringlichen Wispern zu erheben, aber er rüttelt kräftig an Sherlocks Schulter, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Hör mir zu, Sherlock! Konzentrier' dich auf meine Stimme. Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Du musst jetzt aufwachen, Sherlock!“

Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen schlägt Sherlock schließlich die Augen auf, doch sein Blick ist unfokussiert und angsterfüllt. Der erste Anflug von Panik macht sich in Johns Brust breit. Was hat der Killer Sherlock nur gegeben? Mit Mühe kämpft er die Angst nieder und zwingt seine Stimme dazu, ruhig zu klingen. „Sherlock, ich bin's, John. Alles wird gut. Ich bring dich hier raus, aber dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe. Okay?“

Sherlocks Versuch zu antworten endet in einem Hustenanfall, doch als der sich endlich legt, ist sein Blick klar. Mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Fesseln bedeutet er John, ihn loszubinden. Etwas, das John nur all zu gern sofort erledigt, nachdem er seine Waffe auf dem Tisch deponiert hat. Vorsichtig hilft er Sherlock dabei, sich aufzusetzen und die Füße vom Tisch zu nehmen. Sein Blick fällt auf Sherlocks Rücken: Noch mehr frische Wunden, aber das ist nicht alles. Ein Netz aus weißlichen Narben spannt sich kreuz und quer über die blasse Haut, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen mehr als ein halbes Jahr alt. Der Anblick ist wie ein Stoß in die Magengrube. Noch mehr Geheimnisse aus der Zeit, als alle Welt dachte, Sherlock sei tot – er hat John gegenüber nie erwähnt, was ihm in dieser Zeit widerfahren ist. Allerdings muss John zugeben, dass das nicht wirklich verwunderlich ist, wurde das heikle Thema doch bisher erfolgreich von beiden totgeschwiegen. Trotzdem, als Sherlocks Freund und sein Arzt kommt John nicht umhin zu denken, dass er ein Recht darauf gehabt hätte, es zu wissen.

Unverzüglich aufzustehen ist eine von Sherlocks weniger klugen Ideen. Der Versuch endet – für John erwartungsgemäß – darin, dass Sherlocks Knie wegsacken, doch John ist sofort an seiner Seite, um ihn zu stützen. Für einige lange Momente lastet sein ganzes Gewicht schwer auf John, aber dann schafft Sherlock es, seinen unkooperativen Körper zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Ein weiterer Blick in Richtung Tür zeigt John, dass die Luft noch immer rein zu sein scheint, aber es wird höchste Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden. Er wäre liebend gerne schon draußen in Sicherheit, wenn Lestrade endlich hier auftaucht. Vorher gilt es allerdings noch, das zweite Opfer zu untersuchen. Mit etwas Glück werden sie zu dritt fliehen können – sofern die andere Person überhaupt noch am Leben ist.

Sherlocks Blick folgt Johns, während er vorsichtig die ersten Schritte geht, doch als er die Gestalt in der Ecke sieht, erstarrt er. John hat gerade noch Zeit darüber verwundert zu sein, dass Sherlock sich um das Wohl des anderen Opfers sorgt – etwas, das sonst eindeutig Johns Aufgabe ist – bevor Sherlock plötzlich Johns Waffe vom Metalltisch greift und auf das andere Opfer richtet.

„Sherlock, was zum Henker...?“ John nimmt einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Sherlock zu, während er im Stillen seine eigene Torheit verflucht. Er hätte die Waffe nicht aus der Hand geben dürfen, schon gar nicht mit einem unter Drogen stehenden Sherlock in der Nähe.

„Bleib zurück, John.“ Sherlocks Stimme ist rau wie Sandpapier, doch trotzdem nicht weniger befehlend. Mit wenigen Schritten hat er die Gestalt erreicht und richtet die Waffe ohne zu zögern auf ihren Kopf. Sein Zeigefinger liegt schon auf dem Abzug, und John ist sicher, dass Sherlock entschlossen ist abzudrücken. John bleibt keine Wahl – wenn er nicht sofort handelt, wird Sherlock eine unschuldige Person töten. Blitzschnell zieht er die Pistole der Wache aus seinem Hosenbund, entsichert sie und zielt auf Sherlocks Schulter.

„Sherlock, lass die Waffe fallen – sofort!“ Sherlock ist nicht der einzige, der weiß, wie man Befehle erteilt. Kommandant John Watsons Stimme lässt keinen Widerspruch zu, und tatsächlich beginnt Sherlock, die Waffe langsam sinken zu lassen. Doch noch bevor John aufatmen kann, wendet sich Sherlock ihm zu, die Waffe erneut im Anschlag und diesmal geradewegs auf ihn gerichtet.

„John, du weißt nicht, was hier vor sich geht. Nimm die Waffe runter und lass mich das hier zu Ende bringen.“ Ein kaum hörbares Zittern in Sherlocks Stimme lässt John darauf schließen, dass es unter der Fassade kalter Entschlossenheit brodelt.

„Nimm _du_ die Waffe runter und dann erklär' mir bitte, was in Dreiteufelsnamen hier los ist.“

Zwar senkt sich der Lauf von Sherlocks Pistole um keinen Millimeter, doch er nimmt den Finger vom Abzug, und John kann sehen, wie sich die Räder in Sherlocks Kopf drehen. „John, dieser Mann dort ist kein Gefangener, wie du anscheinend annimmst. Er ist es, _er_ ist der von Lestrade gesuchte Serienmörder! Er hat mich entführt und hierher gebracht und mit Freude dabei zugesehen, wie seine Handlanger mich verhört und verdammt nochmal _gefoltert haben_ , VERSTEHST DU?!“ Die letzten Worte sind nur noch ein heiseres Schreien, und Sherlocks Blick gleicht dem eines in die Ecke gedrängten wilden Tieres. Noch nie hat John seinen Freund so aufgebracht gesehen. Gesteigerte Aggressivität, akuter Erregungszustand... Konsequenz von Folter, Schlafentzug und posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung – oder doch eine paradoxe Reaktion auf ein injiziertes Benzodiazepin oder gar Entzugssymptome?

Ein Tremor in der Hand lässt die Spitze von Sherlocks Pistole tanzen, doch er stabilisiert seinen Griff mit der anderen Hand, und sein Finger gleitet zurück auf den Abzug. „John, ich werde tun was nötig ist – du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können.“

Verflucht, Sherlock scheint totsicher zu sein, dass der Mann in der Ecke tatsächlich der von ihnen gesuchte Killer ist. Trotz der Vielzahl an merkwürdigen Fällen, welche die beiden im Verlauf der letzten Jahre erlebt haben... diese ganze Geschichte kommt John überaus komisch vor. Ein Killer, der sich anscheinend in seiner eigenen Folterkammer hat gefangen halten lassen? Wozu das denn? Das Ganze macht  keinen Sinn - anscheinend haben die Medikamente sich auf Sherlocks Geist ausgewirkt.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einen unschuldigen Menschen tötest und für den Rest deines Lebens im Knast landest. Herrgott nochmal, du hast noch NIE jemanden erschossen, und ich werde alles daran setzen, dass das auch so bleibt!“ Es belastet Johns Gewissen nicht, in Ausnahmefällen tödliche Waffengewalt einsetzen zu müssen, wenn die Situation dies erfordert – er war schließlich einmal Soldat. Aber dass Sherlock dasselbe tut? Nein, der Mann mag zwar behaupten ein Soziopath zu sein, aber ein eiskalter Killer ist er sicher nicht. John kann es nicht ertragen, dass Sherlock sich die Schuld am Tod eines anderen Menschen aufbürdet.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“ fragt Sherlock mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Woher will ich _was_ wissen?“

Sherlock verdreht die Augen ob der Notwendigkeit sich erklären zu müssen. Der Anblick wäre aufgrund seiner Vertrautheit tröstlich, wenn da nicht die offensichtliche Wut wäre, die Sherlocks nächsten Worten eine schneidende Qualität verleiht. „Dass ich noch nie jemanden erschossen habe. Ich habe für zwei Jahre verdeckt ermittelt – du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich in der Zeit alles getan habe oder wozu ich fähig bin.“

John weiß, dass er ruhig bleiben müsste, aber die Erinnerung daran, dass Sherlock ihm damals noch nicht einmal so weit vertraut hatte, um ihn in seinen Plan einzuweihen, geschweige denn ihn auf diese gefährliche Mission mitzunehmen, bringt sein Blut immernoch zum Kochen. „Und wessen Schuld ist das, hm? Ich wäre dir bis ans Ende der verdammten Welt gefolgt, aber nein, du musst ja unbedingt IMMER alles alleine entscheiden. Wann genau kam es dir eigentlich in den Sinn, dich von einem potenziellen Serienmörder entführen zu lassen, hm? Denn genau das hast du doch gemacht, oder? Dich als Opfer ausgegeben, um ihn anzulocken?“

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks schaut Sherlock beschämt zu Boden. „Ich... gebe zu, dass ich die Situation möglicherweise nicht völlig richtig eingeschätzt habe.“ Doch dann hebt sich sein Kinn wieder, und seine Stimme bekommt einen Unterton von Trotz: „Entführt zu werden war sicher _nicht_ Teil meines Plans.“

Ein Stöhnen aus der Ecke des Raumes lässt beider Köpfe herumschnellen. Ah, der Mann ist also zumindest nicht tot. Sherlock ist der erste, der den Blick von der gefesselten Gestalt wieder abwendet und zurück zu John blickt. Er umfasst den Pistolengriff fester und zielt deutlich sichtbar auf Johns linke Schulter. Verdammt, dem Mistkerl ist anscheinend wirklich jedes Mittel recht, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. John bleibt nichts anderes übrig als Sherlocks eindringlichem Blick zu begegnen und seinerseits sein Ziel anzuvisieren.

„Bitte, John, versteh' doch! Ich _weiß_ , wer dieser Mann ist! Ich bin mir sicher, John, vertrau mir!“ Sherlock wirkt panisch, und Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn. Das Zittern in seinen Händen ist stärker geworden – wenn er jetzt abdrückt, kann die Kugel wer weiß wo landen... mit etwas Pech in Johns Herz oder Lunge. Keine rosigen Aussichten.

„Sherlock, ich will dir ja vertrauen, aber was ist, wenn du dir selbst nicht trauen kannst? Deine Erinnerungen sind vielleicht nicht das, was sie zu sein scheinen!“ Zum ersten Mal wirkt Sherlock verunsichert, und John nutzt die Gelegenheit, um schnell weiterzusprechen. „Sherlock: Sieh dir deine Arme an. Wer weiß, was sie dir gespritzt haben. Denk an Baskerville! Und es muss ja noch nicht mal eine experimentelle Designer-Droge sein... es gibt genug konventionelle Substanzen, die eine Person extrem anfällig für Suggestionen machen können.“ Scopolamin, Flunitrazepam, Thiopental – die Liste in Johns Kopf ist lang, und ohne einen Bluttest ist es unmöglich zu sagen, welche davon für die gegenwärtige Misere verantwortlich ist. „Ich bin Arzt, Sherlock. Diesmal musst du _mir_ vertrauen. Bitte, nimm die Waffe runter.“

„Ich... Nein, das kann nicht... Das ist unmöglich...“ Kopfschüttelnd lässt Sherlock die Pistole langsam sinken, und alle Kraft scheint aus seinem Körper zu weichen. Sofort ist John an seiner Seite. Ohne Gegenwehr lässt Sherlock sich die Waffe aus der Hand nehmen, und nachdem John beide Pistolen gesichert und weggesteckt hat, fasst er Sherlock sanft an beiden Schultern und dreht ihn so, dass sie sich gegenüberstehen. Der Mann sieht aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick zusammenklappen, und sein Blick ist starr und schaut ins Leere. Johns besorgter Blick wandert über das blasse, ihm so gut bekannte Gesicht seines Freundes. Er ist der hellste Kopf, den John kennt, und er war so überzeugt gewesen... Vielleicht wäre es besser, Sherlocks Version der Geschichte nicht einfach so abzutun, egal wie unglaublich sie klingen mag... Vorsicht ist schließlich besser als Nachsicht.

„Hör zu, Sherlock, ich weiß dass du glaubst, dass das unser Serienkiller ist. Es kann ja nicht schaden, wenn wir ihn erst mal gefesselt lassen, bis Lestrade kommt. Er müsste jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen – ich hab' ihn benachrichtigt, bevor ich hier reingekommen bin. Er kann den Mann eine Weile festhalten, und wenn es Beweise zu finden gibt, die seine Täterschaft beweisen, bin ich überzeugt davon, dass _du_ sie finden wirst. Okay?“

Sherlocks Augen richten sich auf John, und etwas von der alten Entschlossenheit kehrt in seinen Blick zurück. Er nickt kurz. „Okay.“

***

An einem Samstag drei Tage später – Mary ist mit Freundinnen Brunchen, und er selbst hat keinen Dienst in der Klinik – schlägt John beim Frühstück am Wohnzimmertisch von 221B die Zeitung auf. „CROYDON-KILLER GEFASST“ steht dort in großen Lettern auf der Titelseite, und ausnahmsweise gibt die Zeitung sogar den Großteil der Informationen richtig wieder. Lestrade sei Dank hatte Sherlock genug Zeit, um in der Wohnung des Verdächtigen ein Versteck mit Andenken zu finden, die er seinen Opfern abgenommen hatte – da halfen dem Mann auch alle Unschuldsbeteuerungen nicht weiter.

Johns Blick wandert zu Sherlock, der am Mikroskop in der Küche sitzt und den halb gegessenen Toast mit Honig, der auf dem Teller neben ihm liegt, zugunsten eines neuen Objektträgers ignoriert. Mit sicheren Handgriffen justiert er die Bildschärfe am Mikroskop nach, und einen Augenblick später macht sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. John spült schnell den letzten Bissen Toast mit einem Schluck Tee herunter – er weiß, was als nächstes kommt. Das Spiel hat erneut begonnen.


End file.
